Cupid's little helper
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Based off a true story that happened to me, Kuki gets her friend to do something for her. Just read it. Series! Weird ending
1. Chapter 1 sniffing hands and evacuating

**I have really started getting inspired from my school!**

**My Best friend likes this guy and I have been asked to nag him until he asks her out which made me feel like Hoagie and Abby because they always did this to Wally**

**The problem? I'm not his best friend and he might get mad if I start singing the sitting in a tree song**

**So this is what really happened in school today, enjoy.**

"What do you have in here? Bricks?" Morgan asked her best friend at lunch backpack weakly for dramatic effect.

"I hate going to my locker" Kuki giggled snatching the bag from her "Hey Morgan...remember that guy I told you I like?"

"What you mean Wally?" Morgan teased her friend

"yeah" Kuki blushed "Can you…tell him to ask me out?"

Morgan spit out her chocolate milk across the circular table.

"What?"

"I want him to and he won't….could you?"

"that sounds pretty awesome" Morgan exclaimed "I'll do it next period"

"You're a life saver" The thirteen year old exclaimed

The bell rang and Morgan dashed out of the cafeteria faster than a Coolbus. She needed to beat everyone to 8th period

She ran in the room panting, nearly collapsing on the floor

"You okay Mate?" Wally asked walking in the classroom behind her

Empty. Not a single person in the room except her and Wally, the teacher was in the hall and now was her chance

"Wally-" she was caught off by the sound of Fanny walking in the room "uh fine thanks"

Wally shrugged and walked over to put his apron on (Yeah Wally's in cooking class)

More students arrived and headed to the four mini kitchens set up in the front of the room. Wally headed to his group and Morgan followed him.

Her heat pounded, she hardly talked to Wally, and when they sat together in lunch two years ago was the last time she really talked to him, all this was nerve racking.

"Okay what are the jobs today?" Abby asked looking at the chore list, I was dishwasher, Wally was dish dryer. That would give us some time to talk while the others where in a different of the small enclosed space by counters cooking.

"So Wally…why did you sign up for cooking?" I asked handing him a knife to dry

"Well Kuki-err my friend was signing up but isn't in this period" Wally opened the drawer

_Oh yeah he loves her…_

"You gonna make them flat" Someone exclaimed a few feet away from them

"Besides I get to eat my homework" Wally joked and Morgan giggled

"Will you help us boy" Abby exclaimed, Wally ran toward the two kids struggling to make the monkey bread

_I can do it…I mean he loves her anyway right?_

When Wally came back Morgan opened her mouth to speak but Wally threw his hands in her face and said

"Sniff my hands" (The boy literally asked me to do this today)

"What?" I coughed

"Just smell em"

She needed to be Wally's best friend in order for this work right? So she did the unthinkable, she sniffed his hands (O.O)

"Cinnamon right?" Wally said

"Yeah" she gave him a small smile "Hey Wally, do you think-"

"**Attention student we are having a drill, please evacuate the building in a organized fashion"**

Suddenly all hell broke loose in the classroom, kids trying to get their aprons off to avoid wearing them in public, other's racing to their friends.

Wally walked out the door, Morgan tried to chase him but was stopped in the hallway by Kuki

"Well?" she asked

"I was about to but they evacuated the school" she sighed

Morgan continued to the exit but when she turned to Kuki behind her she was giggling about something Wally had said.

_They are just perfect together_

Morgan's class lined up behind their teacher, Morgan snuck over to Kuki.

"Are we still on with the plan?" Morgan asked

"Nah its fine" Kuki said, Morgan walked back to her class, right behind Wally. The burden had lifted from her chest but she felt bad for her friend.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kuki waving her hands in the air like a moron

_Guess the plans back on…_

She sighed and turned to Wally, before she could say anything she heard him whisper to the girl in front of him

"Kuki keeps staring at me" Wally whispered

"That's cause she liked you" Whispered Morgan using a deeper fake voice, Wally spun around and stared at Morgan who just shrugged and played innocent.

"Who likes you?" the girl in front of Wally asked

Morgan pointed her out

"The girl in the green"

"Wow she is way to pretty for you" the girl sighed, Wally stared at her with a shocked expression on his face

"Who is?" A guy asked

"Her" I pointed to her

"Oh Kuki, I heard she is easy-OW!" he exclaimed as Wally kicked him in the shin

"sorry my foot slipped" Wally joined the students going back into the school.

"Did you tell him?" Kuki asked

"No but do I have a story to tell you"

And even after the telling her the story Kuki still insists that tomorrow she tell Wally to ask her out.

**So My friend has found her Wally in life **

**But I am still cupid :(**

**Oh well wish me luck and if you have any tips for that would be great.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Buses art teachers and ponies

**Hello People and cartoons**

**First I want to say that if you are on Deviant art make sure to check out Frankie1266's pictures cause he's my friend and I want people to leave him some nice comments**

**Second Ow! I banged my leg**

**This happened yesterday so enjoy, vote on my poll and notice I do not own KND**

_Give it another try? What does she mean by that?_

Morgan thought to herself as she walked through the empty halls of the middle school. Her bus had been late and by now most students were in homeroom.

The smell of coffee from the teacher's longue filled the air and ran quickly up Morgan's nose. Kuki's words from the bus still rang in her head

_Give it another try_

How could she do that? Yesterday was a disaster and today was gonna be worse.

The only thing keeping her from running out the door and never looking back? The fact that she wasn't going to be alone with Wally until 8th period, the last class of the day

The only single sound that could be heard as she turned down another hall was clicking heels on the school floor. It echoed throughout the hall as the young art teacher walked in the opposite direction

"Hello" she smiled, but she wasn't looking at Morgan but rather past her.

"Hey" an Australian voice said making Morgan cringe as she heard it, making her come to the conclusion that Wallabee Beetles was right behind her in the empty hall.

"Wally?" she turned around once the teacher was out of sight

"Hey Morgan"

With still ten minutes left of homeroom she could turn around grab Wally and not let him get away until he knows to ask her out.

But instead she said nothing and he walked to his homeroom. Morgan decided not tell Kuki about this,

**Later**

"You what?" Kuki gasped at lunch

"I chickened out" Morgan sighed banging her head on the table, she was never good at keeping secrets.

"Your worse than Wally sometimes" Kuki sighed

"Look I can do it next period I swear" Morgan begged her friend

"Fine but don't let me down or I'll go Ninja Kuki on you" (uhh sorry KNDnumbuh007 this was close to what my friend said)

"I will I promise!"

**45 minutes later**

Running down the hall once again trying to beat most to the classroom

Once she got there the teacher told her to sit in a group with the people from her kitchen

Morgan saw Wally and sat right next to him

"Hey Wally" Morgan smiled

Only seconds later did the rest of the group join them

But only out of fear of Kuki's ninjaness did she still plan on telling Wally.

The teacher explained the assignment and now Morgan started to change her mind

They had to decorate a big drawing of a pony. Yes a pony, by gluing construction paper to color it (cause actual coloring is against school rules)

The next twenty minutes went on like this

Girl one: Pink!

Girl two: Purple

Girl One: No pink!

Wally, being the only boy in the group was practically dead by now.

When he went to the bathroom Morgan heard girl's talking about voting him out of the group because he wasn't doing anything.

No way, not today could she bug him, He could kill her.

When the bell rang Morgan speed walked out of the room, Kuki was in the hall outside the classroom waiting for her.

"How did-" Kuki started to ask but Morgan took off running down the hall, knocking over Bartie in the process.

**And Monday I am dead but for now I'm fine**

**Make sure to vote on my poll that ends Monday**

**And review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dancing like a chef

**I want to thank Yougotrejected, the only person to review the last chapter**

**I updated anyway cause something happened today. **

**I do not own KND today**

Morgan's POV

Glancing around for only half a second in every direction as I entered the school. Ever since I had run out on Kuki on Friday I knew she had been trying to find me.

How do I know such I thing? She texted me this all weekend

**Your toast on Monday –Kuki**

The way I see it she'll have calmed down by lunch, I even had my mom drive me to school so I wouldn't see her on the bus.

**Lunch**

"Morgan!" She exclaimed walking over to her table where I was peacefully sitting in fear

"Yeah?"

"How did it go?" she asked

"it didn't" I spelled it out for her and told her what happened.

No POV

Kuki stared at her crazy friend, Wally won't kill anyone!

"Look sorry okay" she apologized

"its fine" Kuki muttered

"Are you gonna fire me?" Morgan asked

"I don't know" Kuki played with her food

"Please give me one more chance" she begged

"Fine but don't screw up"

**Cooking class/Dance class**

When she walked into the room she could sense something was different about today. Not a good difference either, it was more a disturbance in the force but she shook it off and took her seat.

Suddenly a genius idea struck her

_Of course! A note! I'll write him a note!_

She took out a little index card and wrote a message on it

**Dear Wallabee,**

**Ask out Kuki cause we all know you love her**

**-Cupid**

Such a fool proof plan that not even she could mess it up! It was rare to find ideas like this one, so incredible there was no way they could fail.

She hid the note in her pocket and would place it anonymously on his desk as she passed by on her way to her kitchen

"Okay Students go to your kitchens"

Today all she had to do was get the jobs assigned so there was no actual cooking involved. Easy as pie

She noticed something off though.

Wally didn't get out of his seat. He stayed sitting.

She stopped promptly in front of his desk

"What's wrong Wally?"

"I'm allergic to cocoanut" He explained

"And?" she asked

"I can't even touch it and we are making Cocoanut pie" (In Real life it was Apple cake and the guy is allergic to apples, I don't know if Cocoanut pie is real)

Morgan groaned loudly as she walked over to the kitchen.

After that was done the strange feeling in her gut returned, it made her want to run for it but she wasn't sure why until-

"Attention class today we are going to dance"

For October fest the teacher was making everyone dance a German dance.

She figured if she could run over to Wally's desk while he was dancing with someone she could get the note to him.

No dice, someone asked to be her partner as soon as she stood up.

And as it turns out Morgan can't dance in any country.

And no one should ever have to know Wally is a good Polka dancer.

**I explained this to my friend and she said I can keep trying as long as I want.**

**So basically do to a bet I only have a week, anyone wanna help me?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Texting with a frown

**Okay so Victoria will be helping me this time, along with Yougotrejected (Aka the new member of the Torturing crew! *crowd cheers***

**Sound impossible since this is a true story? Yeah it is…**

**But I'm making them someone real but changing them around to be them**

**Sound confusing? Yeah it is….**

**R and R people! Oh and I didn't mention this before cause it wasn't important until now**

**I do now own KND**

_Flashback_

_Victoria was walking down the hall when suddenly Kuki ran up to her pulling another girl with her_

"_Look at this awesome picture Katie made" Kuki exclaimed showing Victoria the picture_

_The Picture was a professional picture made on a computer of Anime Adventure time characters._

"_That's nothing" Victoria laughed_

"_Nothing?" Kuki asked "Do you see this?"_

"_Yeah I could make a better one" Victoria shrugged_

"_Wanna make a bet on that?" Yougotrejected smirked_

"_Two weeks, you have two weeks to make a better picture" Sarah grinned_

"_And If I do it?" Victoria asked_

"_Kuki will ask Wally out!" Yougotrejected exclaimed making Kuki jump_

"_What?"_

"_And if you don't do it then you have to be our slaves for a month"_

"_Deal" Yougotrejected and Victoria shook on it_

"_Wait!" Kuki exclaimed_

_End of flashback_

That right there is why Morgan only has like a week left but due to some recent texts she might have even shorter time.

Long boring story that I don't know all the details to short, someone told Wally.

And one night Morgan was innocently eating dinner when….

**Booop!**

Morgan screamed and tossed her phone into the air making it land in the salad bowl

"Uh Sorry?" she smiled innocently as her parents looked at her strangely

**New text from Kuki S**

She stepped out of the room and checked her messages

**Since Wally found out about the bet he's been asking about the odds, I think he's hoping I loose! –Kuki S**

Morgan grinned as she sent a response

**Well I hope you lose too, it's gonna make my job easier –Morgan**

After only a few seconds Kuki sent a text back but it wasn't quite the same cheery message.

**He would never ask me out, he would have to want to and that's never gonna happen –Kuki S**

Morgan wasn't sure if she had accidently texted the negative numbuh three cause this wasn't like Kuki at all

**Of course he wants to, he's just stupid –Morgan**

**He doesn't like me and that's it (Besides what's there to like?) –Kuki S**

**Uh everything! You're the smartest person I know, you're pretty, and you're totally popular maybe he's just gay? –Morgan**

**Am I not worth his time? –Kuki S**

**Just calm down and watch some Sponge Bob or something –Morgan**

**It's not on, besides I can't get him so what's the point? –Kuki S**

**He's just scared; you know how he is around pretty girls –Morgan**

**Then I'm scared too, and no I'm not pretty, I'm an average and unattractive girl –Kuki S**

**Ha, no what you just described was me –Morgan**

**Look I'm not smart or attractive, he probably finds me weird! –Kuki S**

**You're awesome and amazing, you know that! –Morgan**

**No I don't know that, if I'm so awesome how come no one asks me to any dances? –Kuki S**

**They probably think a girl as cool as you has a date already –Morgan**

After a while Kuki stopped texting Morgan and Morgan put down her phone.

Kuki depressed?

**That happened yesterday, I will be updating again soon cause some thing happened today you all must know**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Investigating in cooking class

**I updated again people!**

**Why? KND comes on every day for me and its celebration time**

**I do not own KND**

**Oh and all of these actually happened BTW, I didn't change anything to make it more like something Wally would do.**

Morgan's POV

I had a failed this a bunch of times but today was gonna be the day I knew it!

No POV

She walked into the classroom only to see none of the classmates had aprons on.

"Aren't we cooking today?" She asked the teacher in a shaky voice putting her hand on her pocket which contained the note for Wally. She was planning on placing it on his desk when people where going to their kitchens, he wouldn't see it was her in the crowd.

"Cook what? You finished yesterday"

She was only the dish dryer, she didn't remember

Yesterday was still stuck in her head; she forgot the note at home and she lost her pencil and couldn't write the new note. When she finally found it the bell rang. Kuki texted her that maybe the Wally of the future stole her pencil to keep them apart.

She sighed and went back to her seat, which was on the other side of the room from Wally.

The teacher talked about the party tomorrow.

She yawned and nearly fell asleep when….

"Okay now go to your kitchens and discuss your jobs for the party tomorrow"

She jumped up and walked to her kitchen, she didn't put the note on his desk though, not with him staring at her. By the way he was looking at her its almost as if he knew what she had been planning, but maybe he's just suspicious on why she has been acting so weird

She joined her group when suddenly she felt someone behind her.

"Wally?"

She turned around and saw Wally standing there

"I was tired of sitting and that Cocoanut smells good" he walked to the back table to look at the pies. "You guys are so lucky" She heard him exclaim

The leaders of the group decided her job and she walked toward her seat.

She saw Wally's empty seat and pulled the crumbled paper out of her pocket

Shaking so much she had trouble walking and her heart pounding so loud she was sure it would explode she placed it on his desk.

She ran away from it and to her desk across the room.

She blushed; she was so red in the face that anyone could tell she was guilty.

She glanced back and Wally came back to his seat, curiously looking at the white paper before him.

She looked away as he read it:

**Wallabee**

**ASK KUKI OUT!**

**-Someone who cares**

Wally looked around, hardly noticing the brown haired girl starring right at him

"Did you write this?" Wally asked

"Me?" Abby asked taking the paper from him "No…."

"Did you?"

He asked every girl in the room in a desperate attempt to find the culprit

"Let me see" Hoagie snatched the paper form him.

Wally stood up pushed Wally into the kitchen counter grabbed him by the shirt collar and said in a threatening voice

"Give it back!" (The boy is short like Wally so I was surprised when he did this to his best friend, who is way taller)

Morgan covered her mouth with her hand

Out of pure shock, Hoagie gave it back without reading it.

The he saw Morgan, blushing and smiling like she was.

He sat down in his seat and glared at her from across the room while she tried to play innocent.

When the bell rang she grabbed her back pack and made a run for the door but Wally was fast and grabbed her by the hood.

"Did you write this?" he asked

"Write what?" she asked looking at her feet

"This note, to ask Kuki out?"

"No" she said honestly, Kuki wrote it in the cafeteria

"Uh huh" Wally said not convinced walking out the door of the classroom.

Morgan put on her best frown as she walked out into the hall and met Kuki, who was waiting for her

"I can explain" Morgan stated, which is usually what she said when she chickened out

"You didn't do it again" Kuki gasped (Wally was long gone and hadn't heard this conversation)

"No wait-"

"You're so sad sometimes, I mean if you're not even gonna do it what's the point right and it's not like he would wanna go out with someone as dumb as me and-" Morgan covered Kuki's mouth with her hand

"I did it"

"You did?" Kuki's eyes grew to the size of mars

"Yup"

"What happened? What he say? What did you say?"

"Well…."

**To be continued…**

**Will Wally ask Kuki out? Will….actually that's the only question…..**

**No wait! Will Kuki ever realize Morgan is writing a story about her? Probably not….I mean who would suspect that right?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 lying at lunch and laughing

**Previously on Cupid's little helper**

**Morgan put the note on Wally's desk and he is certain it is her.**

**Hello everyone in the world (and Martians) I have an all new chapter because I don't own KND if I did this would be a movie.**

She had planned on talking to Kuki first thing in the morning on the bus, too bad she over slept and missed it.

Her mom drove her though the dreary rain. It poured buckets on the windshield.

She had mentioned to Wally at one point or another that Kuki was depressed because she didn't have a boyfriend and today was defiantly in her favor for doing that.

"Did he ask you out?" Morgan screamed the second Kuki walked into the cafeteria, at that time not too many people (like Wally) where there yet and no one had heard her.

"No but last period I was acting all depressed like you told him I was and he asked me what was wrong and I just shrugged, then in the hall he put his hand on my shoulder and said 'its alright' and walked away" Kuki hugged her lunchbox sitting next to me

"Yeah I'm sure he'll…." suddenly Morgan's voice became very shaky and she was no longer able to finish her sentence.

"What?" Kuki asked but before Morgan's returned to her mouth Wally sat down next to Kuki.

"Oh Hey Wally" Kuki greeted him hiding the shocked tone in her voice

"Oh hey" Wally smiled; he usually didn't eat with them but rather with Hoagie on the other side of the cafeteria.

Wally explained the note to Kuki as if she knew nothing about it even though she wrote it. Then she glared at Morgan and said

"Morgan!"

"Did you write that?" Wally asked

Morgan glanced at Wally then back at Kuki, she sighed and sold her sole

"Yup it was me" she said with shaky hands, she was such a horrible actor

"I knew it, well I'm gonna go buy my lunch" and Wally walked away

"OMG he's gonna sit with us" Suddenly Kuki started freaking out.

"What are we gonna do, this is where we talk about him!" Morgan laughed and Kuki joined in.

"Well I should leave you two alone" Morgan started to leave, Kuki grabbed her arm

"No!" Kuki's scream echoed throughout the now full cafeteria. "There will just be awkward silences"

"Fine" Morgan rolled her eyes taking a seat next to her

Wally came back with his lunch and they talked, mostly about Morgan.

"And have you seen her run?" Kuki laughed and Wally impersonated her running "Yeah just like that"

Morgan stared at the pairing for a moment, raising her eyebrow. This wasn't the first time someone used her to Make someone else laugh, the difference this time was both of these teens were her friends, this time the guy wasn't gonna end up bullying her for the next two years.

She laughed along with them trying to deny what they were saying was true even though a lot of it was.

"You two better stop or I won't' invite you to the party next period! Except for you" she pointed to Wally cause he was in her class

"You can invite people?" Kuki asked

"No…."

Wally got up to throw away his trash

"Where is he going?" Morgan asked

"It looks like he's talking to Hoagie now" Morgan squinted "Maybe he's telling him that he's gonna sit here from now on!"

"I would die" Kuki banged her head on the table "I was so excited I forgot to eat my chips"

Eventually Wally came back with his backpack and they continued talking, mainly about what a liar Morgan was for denying writing the note.

And for the rest of the day, even when she was eating cake next period Wally went on and on about it but said nothing about actually doing what the note said.

**A little rushed because I am late for school and still typing this, thank you people for reviewing!**

**Review! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 When did you get here?

**Thanks to the four people who actually read this story, tell your friends cause I always put off writing knowing hardly anyone reads it.**

**I do not own KND**

After things had gone so well yesterday Morgan burst through the cafeteria doors dramatically, her classroom was right outside so she was the only one who actually saw her little entrance. With a smile on her face she took a seat at her table right next to the door.

She saw Kuki walk through a different door and al through the cafeteria. Wally usually came in through the same door soon after.

"Did he ask you out?" Morgan asked as Kuki neared the table, almost instantly after she noticed Wally was right next to her.

"What?" Wally exclaimed

"Uh…." Morgan's jaw hit the floor. She knew that observations were not her thing but this?

"Seriously! I was right there" Wally took a seat at the table next to Kuki. Suddenly after everyone seemed to share a laugh about the whole thing Fanny walked toward them

Fanny usually sat there at that table but had been out a few days. Now she was back and not too happy a stupid boy was in her seat

"Move" she pushed him onto the floor

Wally got up and sat down at a different seat at the table.

Eventually Wally went up to buy his lunch and Morgan kept close watch as they talked about him. Kuki pulled out some pictures she drew of her and Wally.

"What if Wally 'accidently' found these and then knew how I felt about him" She sighed

"Trying to tell you…" Morgan whispered

"What?" Kuki asked

"What? Oh I was trying to tell you I read story once where two people were meant to be together so their friends made sure the guy saw the picture the girl drew of him and the girl saw the guy's poem about her"

"That sounds awesome"

"Oh it was and he's coming back" she exclaimed as Wally neared the table

Wally came back and could sense something was up

"What are you drawing Kooks?" Wally asked seeing how she was covering up her work

"Nothing…."

"What is it" Wally reached for it but Kuki pulled it away

"Never!" she laughed

"Come on!"

Kuki had drawn a pretty decent picture of Wally but labeled him crush instead of his name, not to mention the hearts she drew around his picture.

In cooking class Wally was talking to Hoagie but Morgan couldn't make out what he was saying from the other side of the room.

After class Morgan met Kuki and they started walking together like usual. Only seconds later a voice yelled

"Kuki!"

The short Aussie ran up to her, Morgan continued walking pretending she didn't seem him

Kuki rejoined her friend

"So…" Morgan asked

"He looked like he wanted to say something but ended up only wishing me a good weekend" Kuki rolled her eyes

"He will ask you out on Halloween! I know it"

**So maybe I don't actually know it but I have a good feeling about Monday**

**Sarah I didn't steal your story for a minute my friend really tried to pull a "Trying to tell you" it was awesome.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 exchanging glances and more

**Boo! Happy Halloween!**

**Okay it is Monday afternoon and I am updating**

**I don't own KND cause it cost like a buhmillion dollars**

**Ps. I will be posting a Halloween one shot tomorrow (a whole day later) :)**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tapping her pencil on her wooden desk staring at the clock, waiting, just waiting for the bell to ring.

Should she be focusing on the 64 questions test in front of her? Maybe but next period clouded her brain making it unpossible to think about anything else.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

She had been waiting for Wally to ask Kuki out for like a buhmillion minutes and today had to be the day

**Ring!**

The bell let out a sound that was sweeter then ice cream on a hot summer day. She stuffed everything into her blue bag, turned in her incomplete test and ran out the door faster than you could think about saying anything.

She dashed into the cafeteria faster than anyone. Of course Kuki was not there yet and she sat at the table waiting….

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

Finally out of the corner of her eye she spotted the Japanese airhead carrying a pink bag full of books from her honors classes.

Right behind her was Wally but judging by only the lack of holding hands she doubted he asked her out yet

Wally set his books down at the table then ran out the door in a rush to the bathroom

"I'm guessing he didn't ask you out" Morgan groaned

"Not yet…"

"Well Halloween is the most romantic holiday ever so he will today" Morgan smiled while Kuki gave her a 'Are you as dumb as Wally' look. "Look he will. I know"

Kuki pulled her drawings of Wally out. She started shading in the shadows and adding details to the shirt

Wally eventually came back and sat across from Kuki.

She drew the picture behind her notebook so Wally couldn't see giving Morgan a fool proof plan

"Does this look right?" Kuki asked

Morgan glanced at the picture and then at Wally, then at the picture, then at Wally.

Eventually Wally, even with his small brain, noticed what was going on. He got up to buy his lunch and when heading back to the table he walked around behind Kuki.

As he got closer Kuki heard him and turned around quickly covering the picture

"Are you drawing me shirtless?"

"What?"

"I saw you" Wally said blushing

"Yup she was" Morgan smiled, truth be told Wally actually had a shirt in the picture but Morgan had a plan

"No!" Kuki exclaimed blushing

"Prove it" Wally sat down

"How?" Kuki asked

"Show him the picture" Morgan grinned

Kuki's eyes grew to the size of watermelons but she didn't dare show him the picture, Morgan attempted to steal it from her but no dice.

**Twelve minutes later**

"So Kuki…What's your number?" Wally asked

"Awkward but okay!" Kuki smiled pulling out her phone (I know that they probably would've already had each other's numbers but this just happened so go along with it) "What is yours?" Wally told her his number.

**Beep**

Someone was trying to call Wally; he shook his head and ignored the call. Morgan palmfaced herself, that was painful to watch.

"Did you get it?" Kuki asked

"Huh?" Wally asked

"She just called you, you doof!" Morgan exclaimed, Kuki called him back and he added her to his contacts, blushing like he was.

**After lunch**

After lunch Kuki and Morgan were walking down the hall with Wally just ahead of them. Morgan gave an evil grin and also gave Kuki a shove

"Are you crazy?" Kuki yelled in a whisper just missing Wally

"Yup" Morgan smiled

**Next period**

Wally was still on the other side of the room talking to Hoagie and Abby.

"You're so pathetic Morgan won't even go out with you" Someone said

_Oh heck no!_

Morgan said in her head looking for the dead man who just said that. During that she almost missed a comment from the teacher

Fanny was giving her number to Abby when Wally took it as a joke. He repeated the number aloud to mock her, (I guess he felt like dying today)

"Wally stole my number and remembered it" Fanny yelled snatching the number back

"Well good, maybe you'll finally get a boyfriend" The teacher teased, Wally's and Morgan's eyes became as wide as something really extra wide

"Boys are stoopid!" Fanny exclaimed

"And he's taken!" Morgan added using her fake voice

Wally looked around for who said that

**After class**

"I wanna know the second he calls you, no wait answer your phone and talk to him then text me the details"

"Why are you so interested in my love life?" Kuki asked, Morgan rubbed the back of her head innocently

"oh you act like I'm writing a story about you and posting it on some website" Morgan gave a fake smile, Kuki shrugged and walked outside to her bus.

***crosses fingers* Lets hope he calls her and asks her out before I have to murder him**

**Well I'm going trick or treating as Kuki! Bye people!**

**Review because I'm kinda of mad at the boys who made that comment about me and I could use nice long reviews to cheer me up :)**


	9. Chapter 9 phones and other messes

**Hello world and all who inhabit it! Only two reviews? That's kind of sad people I mean I deserve a ton right? Yeah.**

**I don't own KND**

"Surprise math quiz" Morgan's teacher announced to the class the next morning. Everyone, including Morgan let out a loud groan.

The only thing that kept Morgan from standing up and walking out of the school was the thought of lunch.

When 7th period finally rolled around Morgan again hurried Togo see her friends.

"How did you do in Science?" Kuki asked her

"Well….".Morgan pulled out her grade sheet

"A 27%!"

"What?" Wally asked taking a seat at the table, before Morgan could stop her Kuki handed the grade sheet to him "Crud I failed but I still did better then you!"

"Great" she muttered "The idiot is smarter then me"

"I know right!...wait" Wally thought about that for a moment while Kuki and Morgan whispered

"Did he call?" Morgan asked

"He did on the bus but it was loud so I told him to call me back later but he didn't" She sighed

"Then you call him, he gave you his number for a reason" Morgan explained.

The rest of the day went on pretty much the same, though Kuki did give Morgan permission to corner Wally in the hall and scare him into asking her out (That time it was my idea to steal something from Sarah's story) so she was planning to do that tomorrow.

**After school**

Morgan was sitting in her car with her mom driving her home from the mall. Suddenly she got a text from Kuki.

"**Wally's voicemail is funny:)"**

"Awe I wanna hear it, what is his number?" she texted back knowing her friend would never give it to her

Kuki actually sent her his number! Out of purse shock she dialed the number and sure enough it was his.

**Call forwarded to voicemail**

**This is Wally Beetles-No Joey! That is mine! Gimmie it you-  
><strong>

Morgan hung up the phone and laughed like a crazy person while her mom gave her weird looks.

**Twenty minutes later**

"**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd Lie-" **Her phone sang, she picked it up

**Incoming Call: Wally Beetles**

Nearly dropping her phone at the sight of his name on the caller Id. She pressed ignore and went back to looking out the car window (the mall is far)

**Incoming call: Wally Beetles**

Did he know it was her? How could he? I mean he's an idiot and didn't have her number. Once again she hit ignore.

**At Kuki's house**

**Wally keeps calling me! HELP**

**Back with Morgan**

Ten minutes passed and she thought it was safe, she reached into box of chicken nuggets but again her phone started to ring

**Incoming call: Wally Beetles**

Annoyed she picked up the phone holding it to her ear not daring to make the slightest noise

"Hello?" An Australian voice asked

-Silence-

"Who is this?" he asked

-Silence-

"Tell me who this is and I'll leave you alone"

Morgan quickly hung up the phone and checked her text messages to see if Kuki could help her

**No he isn't –Kuki S.**

Morgan, appalled that her friend didn't believe her and annoyed with the constantly ringing phone, answered her phone the next time it rang

**Incoming Call: Wally-**

"What the frick do you want?" she exclaimed getting more looks from her mom

"Who the crud is this?" Wally asked

"Mom?" she said innocently into the phone rather surprised he didn't recognize her voice

"What? I'm not your cruddy mom!"

"Oh"

"Who is this?"

"I'm….Victoria?"

"Why did you call me?"

"I called you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh sorry wrong number" she smiled hanging up, this time he didn't call back. She texted Kuki again trying to convince her that it really happened only minutes later did she get another call.

"Hello?" she said into the phone

"Hey Morgan" Wally said in an evil voice

"Morgan who?" she said as her heart began to beat faster

"Morgan" Wally said irritated

"How did you know?" she finally gave in

"Kuki called me, she wanted to know if some crazy women was calling me"

"Well she's dead" Morgan said in a low voice, Wally put her on hold for a second and called Kuki turning this into a three-way call.

"Hello?" Kuki said

"Your dead Kuki!" Morgan exclaimed

"Why did you actually call him?"

"You said his voicemail was funny" Morgan reminded her

"My voicemail?" Wally asked "What is my voicemail?"

Morgan's POV

We talked for a few minutes then Wally had to go so we disconnected, it wasn't till later that night did my plans really start coming together

I was sitting outside in the dark with only the light of the outside light, the moon, and my phone. My brother had his laptop out and was playing some game with my neighbor and his best friend Frank.

Suddenly I got an idea, I let Frank use my phone and call Wally using a robot voice

"Ask Jillian out or else" he threatened. I hid my ID so he wouldn't know who this was.

Still no response but I'm sure he'll mention it tomorrow at lunch.

**I also have another secret plan people that you will find out about tomorrow. Cheers :)**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Unemployment and two endings

**Sorry for the typo on the last chapter, Jillian is the girl I am basing this off of.**

**I don't own KND**

In her mind she had thrown her phone at the wall breaking it into a million pieces hoping to never again think of the horror she just received, in reality she had only thrown it on her bed falling on top of it soon after.

Hiding her head in her pillow she thought of how badly things had gone.

**Earlier that day at lunch**

"Where is Wally?" Kuki asked sitting next to her friend Morgan "I just saw him last period"

"He had a pass and went some place" Morgan explained taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh well I'm going to the library, maybe I'll see him there" Kuki said grabbing her bag and showing her pass to a teacher then leaving the room.

**After 8****th**** period**

"He was in there!" Kuki said closing her eyes and imaging the grin he gave her when she entered the library.

"Really?" Morgan asked

"Yeah and he signed up for book club!"

"Book club!" Morgan exclaimed "I didn't know Wally could read"

"Yeah well he saw I was in it and asked to sign up" she giggled

"That's awesome!"

**After school**

Morgan was sitting in her mom's car on her way home when she decided to text Kuki.

**Did he call you? –Morgan**

**No –Kuki S.**

**Then you should call him! –Morgan**

**I'm too scared; you do it –Kuki S.**

After a long debated over who should do it Morgan went into her backyard and called Wally

She only got his voicemail but left a message

"Wally? Yeah its Morgan, call Kuki now!"

About twenty minutes later she got a text from Kuki

**You told him to call me! –Kuki S.**

**Of course –Morgan**

**Why! He just called me wondering what this was about –Kuki S.**

**Your welcome –Morgan**

**Next time don't be stupid! –Kuki S.**

**You should call him –Morgan**

**What's the point… -Kuki S.**

**Huh? –Morgan**

**Look he doesn't like me and I should move on –Kuki S.**

**Are you kidding? He is crazy about you; he puts on this goofy grin when he says your name! –Morgan**

**He knows I like him yet he doesn't ask me out….i give up –Kuki S.**

Morgan just laid there, helpless trying to figure out what to do next,

**People of the world I have no idea what to do next, I tried reasoning with her but nothing, should I just confront **_**Wally?**_

**Help! What do I do if this 3/4 story doesn't have a 3/4 ending!**

**Oh and review**

This is usually where the story ends, right here is the part where you usually don't review and go on with your lives but this story isn't over.

She laid still in her beat, finishing up the chapter of her story about her two friends, still in shock that Kuki had given up (On the show Kuki waited years for Wally but in reality she gave up after six days).

Suddenly she texted Kuki back

**You may have given up but I won't :) –Morgan**

She didn't regret saying that until her phone beeped once again, she looked at it to discover even more horror. Kuki's status was changed to "Love hurts" and….

She was fired…

**Sorry I had two endings there but this happened right as I was about to post it. Anyway I got a text back saying**

"**Stop! It's just hurting his reputation more when you do that, so I give up…"**

**Review and help! Any help would be nice, I'm not even sure what to do at this point….**

**Should I just give up or should I continue trying to get them together (they are really cute together)**


	11. Chapter 11 The dreaded plan Z

**Thanks for the reviews it really meant a lot.**

**I don't own KND**

She was sitting in Math again, thinking. Thinking about a new plan

_What am I supposed to do, I've done every plan from A-Y…wait a minute_

She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and an evil diabolical plan came to her. A plan known as "Secrets Revealed", she wrote it down.

She dashed into the cafeteria more determined than ever. Wally had probably gone to the library again.

"Am I really fired?" she then asked her friend Kuki

"I want no part in what you're doing anymore" Kuki sighed opening her lunch box

"Fine" Morgan grinned. Without Kuki deciding her every move she was free to do what she feels will work.

"Don't even tell me your plans" Kuki said

"Even better" Morgan smiled deviously

**In cooking class**

She walked to her kitchen and put an apron on, Wally was already there and washing his hands. They sat around a table waiting for the Pasta to be done.

She took a seat next to Wally. Feeling with her hands the content of her pocket. In her pocket was a single doodle of Wally, drawn by Kuki that she had forgotten once and Morgan picked up.

She tried to wait until he wasn't talking to or even near Hoagie but that was almost impossible. Towards the end of class she heard Hoagie and Wally talking behind her

"Am I your best friend?" Hoagie asked. Morgan took a step back to be closer to them as she took of her apron.

"I don't know maybe…." She heard him say but he didn't seem to sure, what is he not sure about? Was it Kuki?

After class usually Hoagie and Wally chase each other down the hall and leave before Kuki even met Morgan after class but Hoagie took off before Wally so he just walked slowly.

"Did he ask you?" Wally tried to imitate Morgan's voice when he saw Kuki and her walking down the hall

"Apparently not" Morgan sighed; Wally went red and turned down a different hall.

**After school**

According to Wally you could text his phone but due to his cruddy adult parents he couldn't text back. An evil grin spread across Morgan's face (this would be a big part of plan Z) as she quickly texted Wally

**I didn't write the note I put on your desk –Morgan**

Due to the fact she had been fired she decided to not tell Kuki about this, as this one main thing she wasn't supposed to do when she worked for her as Cupid's little helper. She decided to text Kuki to see what she was up to but came to a horrifying discovery…she was out of minutes.

**This happened yesterday and I will have a chapter of what happened today up soon. Also what happened to my Halloween one shot?**

**Everyone: *glares at Wally***

**Wally: *gulp***

**Me: WALLY!**

**Wally: sorry I thought it was my homework and turned it in…**

**Me: and….**

**Wally: and I got a cruddy F!**

**Me: Ms. Thompson gave my one shot an F! Oh No she didn't!**

**Wally: yes she did and thanks to you I have summer school!**

**Me: well I guess I'm gonna have to write a better Halloween one shot to post on FF**

**Kuki: when are you gonna do that**

**Me: Tonight! *rides off into the sunset***

**Sarah: Just review people**

**Victoria: *hits Wally with Abby's hat***


	12. Chapter 12 Kani destroys plan Z

**Thanks for reading this :) your too kind**

***throws roses at the readers***

**Reader 1: My eye!**

**Watch out for the thorns. I don't own KND.**

Her phone was practically dead, pointless to even have and she wouldn't be able to find out what was happening until lunch the next day

**The next day at lunch**

"Wally!" Morgan nearly screamed as the Australian took a seat at the table across from Kuki.

"Hey sorry I went to the library" he stated putting down his red backpack and going up the buy his lunch.

When Wally got back the cafeteria had filled and it was noisy. So loud Morgan couldn't hear herself think. But right now she didn't need to think, she was talking to Kuki.

"So ya know if you want you can tell me about your plans…" Kuki said opening her lunch box

"No I promised I wouldn't bother you with this"

Kuki reached over and snatched the green glasses off Morgan's face (Did I mention I wore glasses?)

"Tell me or I'll take them to the library with me when I go!"

"Fine…" she agreed and put the glasses on her face

"What is the whole plan?"

"The whole plan?" Morgan gasped "It's not even done yet, it's like every banned idea I ever had!"

Kuki took a bite into her sandwich and Wally spoke up

"Who?" he asked

"Who? You mean-WAIT what?" she asked hoping she was right about this

Wally mimicked as if he had and pen and drew imaginary stuff on the table. Morgan grinned once again, plan Z was starting.

Kuki hadn't looked up from her lunch and it was still so loud, she was facing down and Morgan conspicuously pointed her finger in Kuki's direction.

This is usually where the subject is dropped but no Wally had to ruin Morgan's life.

**Ten minutes later**

She scooted two seats over so he was right next to her, almost instantly (Because I tend to react slowly to things and have _delayed reactions _as my friends call it) she jumped up and walked to another seat around the circular table.

"Did you write the note?" Wally asked

Morgan could see the death glare Kuki was giving to her out of the corner of her eye, Kuki went red and played stupid

"huh?"

"Morgan told me"

_Really Wally! _She screamed in her head

After a lot of denial Kuki decided to go the library

"I seriously didn't but I gotta to the library, I work there"

"Do you have an extra pass?" Wally asked shocking Morgan

"You mean you actually know where the library is?" Wally just rolled his eyes

"If you can get one from a teacher" she smiled, Wally got up to find a teacher and Kuki gave Morgan the death glare

"Don't ever do that again"

"uhh"

"Never again"

"Yeah sure" she agreed

Kuki smiled and left the library, and after searching every teacher in the large room Wally found one who could give him a pass and left.

**Next period in cooking class**

Morgan was struggling with the paper in front of her when out of the corner of her eye she saw Wally nearing her, she quickly wrote down random answers to appear smarter than him (This story is so not helping my grade)

"Hey Wally" she smiled as he took a seat next to her

"Who wrote the note?" he asked

Could she lie to him? She did promise Kuki but this would go against her plan…she put a lot of thought into it…

"Kuki did" she answered immediately

"She was running away from me in the library" Wally commented

"She was?" Morgan asked

"Yeah her face was all red as she ran through the rows of book things"

"Sounds like her"

**The next day**

She usually didn't work weekends, this time was for her and her alone to just enjoy not having to deal with the two friends she was setting up. While watching operation crime on TV she got a text from Kuki (After getting more minutes for my phone)

**I'm stuck in a McDonald's playground –Kuki S**

**Call Wally, he'll save you –Morgan**

**No you –Kuki S**

Morgan turned off the TV and went her room then left Wally a voice mail message

**Call Him –Kuki S**

**I did :) –Morgan**

**O.O I wasn't serious! –Kuki S**

**THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME-Uggghhh never mind –Morgan**

**Later**

Morgan saw something out of the corner of her eye; quickly she picked it up and took out her cell phone.

It was her year book from last year, she took a picture of Wally (who looked like a dork) and then sent it to her friend.

**Kuki's house**

"Beep" her phone beeped in her pocket, she reached in and pulled it out laughing at the dorky picture of Wally in a tie his mom made him wear that day

"Who is that?" A man's voice asked behind her

"My friend Wally" she giggled

"I don't want you calling that boy anymore; you're too young to date!" Kani commanded leaving the room

"Dad-"

"No more calling him!" he exclaimed from the kitchen

**My job just got so much harder.**

**Due to the fact that the KND isn't real my friend isn't going up against her dad with this or even gonna lie to him! She is seriously gonna stop calling her Wally.**

***palmface* Plan Z is just so complicated **

**Review!**


	13. CH 13 The perfect time to be hysterical

**Take a moment to look at the title of this chapter, keep that mind will ya, this isn't exactly a good moment for 3/4**

**I don't own KND**

Trying to contain her excitement she again texted her friend Kuki

**What did he say Kuki! –Morgan**

**Two hours earlier**

Morgan was watching TV when suddenly she heard a familiar tune, she just couldn't place where she had heard it before.

Suddenly it hit her like a Splanker, it was her cell phone, and she raced over but failed when she tripped over her own foot. Wally had called.

He didn't leave a message that really said why he called. Soon after Morgan got a text from Kuki

**Wally called me –Kuki S**

**Hey he called me too! What did he say to you –Morgan**

**I said I would call him back… -Kuki S**

**DO IT NOW! –Morgan**

**Fine –Kuki S**

Some time passed and Morgan texted her friend.

**Did he pick up –Morgan**

**Yeah –Kuki S**

**What did he say, tell me –Morgan**

**I'll tell you Monday –Kuki S**

Morgan stared at the phone weirdly, Monday?

**Tell me now –Morgan**

**It's a long story… -Kuki S**

**I love long boring stories now tell me –Morgan**

Morgan waited in anticipation for her friend to text her back, after an hour she texted her again

**Can you just tell me? –Morgan**

Kuki texted her back and told her what had happened. Morgan wide eyed and jaw dropped felt as the phone slowly fell from her hand. She let it hit the floor, she didn't care.

She reread the text over and over again scanning it. Scanning it for any way she could have misunderstood what Kuki had been trying to tell her.

Now she was clueless. Clueless as for what to do next because she had thought through every worst case scenario and this was the one thing she had not planned on….

She thought about texting Kuki back to see if she was okay but she knew that Kuki wasn't, why would she be?

After all this is the perfect time to be hysterical.

She opened up the message on her phone just to be sure that it wasn't something she had thought up in a nightmare.

Sure enough it was real and she set down her phone leaving the message on her screen

**Leave me alone….I just found out he has a crush on someone else…. –Kuki S**

***runs around my living room in a screaming panic* HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE PEOPLE!**

**Know I could really use some ideas on what to do next cause I think it is quitting time. Do I spread rumors that he is gay or just ignore him? WHAT DO I DO?**

**I am going to see how Monday goes and maybe do an alternate ending if it goes bad…**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Avoiding with a twist

**Finished this the day before yesterday but forgot to post it, then something happened yesterday so enjoy**

**I don't own KND**

Morgan didn't text Kuki back; there is nothing she could say right now that would cheer her friend up.

It wasn't until the next afternoon in school that she was able to talk to her.

"How?" she asked "I was sure this story would have a 3/4 ending" she shouted sitting down.

"I called him like you said and he put the phone down to use the bathroom, His little brother picked it up and told me liked someone else" she pouted and Morgan let out a sigh of relief

"That's not proof, Joey is like 4"

"Yeah that's what I thought…." Kuki said holding back tears "but when he got back I asked him about it and he hung up on me"

Morgan let her jaw drop, she didn't care if flies flew in her mouth, as she was just stunned.

As you can probably guess Wally didn't sit with them at lunch after that whole thing. Kuki, Morgan and Fanny sat in silence with the occasional word of how stupid boys are from Fanny.

"Have you see Wally today?" Kuki spoke up

"No why is he dating some tramp because I'll kill him" she said raising a pencil

"No just…you'll see" she said sipping her caprisun

Morgan said barely anything. Kuki gave her full permission to do anything she wants at this point but honestly this was probably the end. Kuki threw her trash away and went to the library.

Morgan walked to her next period class alone since Kuki had left. She arrived in her cooking room to see everyone rushing to get their hands washed for today. She didn't see Wally anywhere.

She got in line for the sink behind some short kid with extremely blonde hair. When he turned around Morgan nearly jumped out of her skin

"Wally?" she asked

"Hey Morgan" he smiled

"your hair" she reached her hand out to touch it but he playfully smacked her hand away

"I got it cut really short" he explained "It was always in my eyes"

"That's the point, it was awesome like that"

Wally shrugged and walked away

Morgan thought of what to say to him the entire time cooking, eventually she found herself starring at Wally trying to figure out what he was thinking. Eventually Wally noticed too and walked over to her

"You heard didn't you?" he asked

"Yeah" she sighed "Why didn't you mention this when I gave you the note or when you sat with us at lunch or when you caught me asking Kuki about you asking her out or when you got her number?"

"Would you rather be upset sooner?"

"I guess not" Morgan sighed playing with a spoon

"Is she okay? She wouldn't return my calls after that"

"Well she was tears so no"

After class Morgan waited outside the classroom for Kuki, Kuki seemed fine before but now ha d a huge frown on her face.

"What now?" Morgan asked

"According to Nigel, Wally's best friend, Wally said that he would go out with me if I was the last girl on earth"

"I saw Wally's new haircut" Morgan said changing the subject

"I know its awful right?" Kuki said

"Yeah its too short"

This is where my story originally ended for the chapter. Now continuing the chapter.

The next day

Morgan was sitting at her kitchen table with both her parents placing papers in her binder; she had spent a total of 4 hours now finishing the work she failed to do in school. If she didn't turn all these twenty papers in, she would be stuck in summer school.

Kuki had texted her a few times but her dad yelled at her to pay attention so she put the phone in her pocket.

While trying to finish her millionth paper she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and suddenly screamed. She screamed so loud in fact her parents nearly rushed to her side.

"I'll be back" she said running out of the room getting a long sigh from her father

She whipped out her phone, pacing back and forth as she texted

WHAT? –Morgan

I know right –Kuki S

How? - Morgan

I'll tell you tomorrow –Kuki s

NO tell me now –Morgan

After what seemed to be forever of arguing Kuki stopped texting Morgan back, leaving her to only imagine what happened.

"But you the people still don't know what my text from Kuki said" Morgan smirked into the audience of fans on the edge of their seats.

Flashback

She reached into her pocket and slid the phone out, revealing a text from her best friend

**I asked him out and he said yes –Kuki S**

**End of flashback**

**Wally and Kuki are going out! What? I gave up hope! I am the best cupid ever. I even told my friend that.**

**Cupid: I resent that.**

**Anyway I will be updating today, I was planning on doing an alternate ending but I guess I don't need to, that is unless my friend is lying.**

**Review**


	15. Chapter 15 Its a date

**I know this comes to a surprise to everyone, especially me; I had a really nice alternate ending planned.**

**I don't own KND right now, please come back later.**

The cafeteria was completely empty, with the exception of janitors wiping down the tables and a tumble weed blowing through. Only silence could be heard and the smell of burning pizza could ruin anyone's day.

**RING**

The bell yelled throughout classrooms and halls. Only a second later did the cafeteria door burst open. A girl with brown hair, a bright blue shirt and green glasses ran in. she got to the table she jumped down in her seat earning a few weird looks from the tall man cleaning her table.

She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Kuki to explain everything.

While looking around a Japanese girl jumped on her back. She screamed and suddenly saw Wally in front of her. Kuki ran around to sit next to her laughing with him.

"Whoa" she smiled surprised to Wally again at their table.

"I'm going to go buy my lunch, while I'm up there I don't want to hear anyone screaming 'He said yes!" Wally warned

When he was gone Morgan exclaimed "I rock!"

Soon they gossiped about every detail, Wally still did like someone else but he was willing to give Kuki a shot.

Kuki had texted him and apparently he agreed.

When Wally came back he had a frown on his face

"I could hear my name from across the room"

Morgan covered her mouth with her hand while Kuki laughed

"Morgan was trying to guess who you like last night" Kuki spoke up a few minutes later

"I know she kept texting me 'who do you like' and I ignored her and she texted me again 'who do you like' and I kept ignoring her."

Kuki and Morgan laughed

"You didn't respond, I assumed you didn't get those"

"Yeah I did" Wally added "I also got that picture"

_Flashback_

_Morgan was sitting in her backyard when suddenly something flew above her way up in the sky_

"_UFO" she screamed taking a picture "I need to send this to someone"_

_End of flashback_

"Oh I sent that to you?" she asked thinking back

"Yes you did, it was a plane"

"It was not, it was a UFO! Aliens!"

"No cruddy way"

After school that day Morgan texted Kuki about her date, back before this story existed Kuki used to talk about going to the movies for a date cause she never did that before. He ex-boyfriend Ace didn't take her out in public.

**He taking you to the movies? –Morgan**

**We haven't decided yet –Kuki S**

A light bulb flickered above Morgan's head, suddenly it went out but after a few minutes it came back on and she texted Wally

**Take her to the movies –Morgan**

**Stay out of this –Wally**

**So you can text back, and what's the fun in that? –Morgan **

She set down her phone and smiled, for she knew it didn't matter where or when her two friends went out because she knew they would be together forever.

**Sound like the end? Well it is up to the reviewers how long I continue this story. Your choices are…**

**Wally: Either End it now because it has a nice ending**

**Kuki: End it after they go out on their date so you get the detils of a real 3/4 date**

**Abby: Or your own idea of when it should end**

**Hoagie: Or forever**

**Wally: Forever?**

**Kuki: You want to stalk us for that long?**

**Hoagie: Oh wait that line is from a different story I'm in….**

**Me: *roll eyes* review!**


	16. Chapter 16 The oppisite of good

**I don't own KND**

During school a smile spread across Kuki's face in science as she watched Wally from across the room, she paid strict attention to him.

After the bell she ran out of the room and headed to the cafeteria. Inside she spotted her friend Morgan. Morgan was tapping the table waiting for her.

"Where is Wally?" Morgan asked

"He sits with us every other day" she explained giggling.

"Well great" Morgan smiled "Now we can talk about him"

"Okay" Kuki smiled opening her lunch box

"He tried to fire me last night"

"What?"

"That's what I said"

"Well whatever, I'm not firing you" Kuki smiled at her friend sipping her juice.

"Great"

Kuki watched Wally on the other side of the cafeteria as he ate his lunch.

The day went smoothly, Morgan tried to ask Wally to join the after school club she and Kuki were in but didn't get a chance to.

It wasn't until after school….

Kuki was sitting her green room in a pile of rainbow monkeys. She suddenly got a text from Wally.

A large smile spread across her face as she opened it. But the smile didn't last.

**Beep**

Morgan opened up her phone, it was a text from Kuki

**I'm upset –Kuki S**

**Please tell me a relative died –Morgan**

**Worse –Kuki S**

**You stubbed a toe? –Morgan**

**No…-Kuki S**

Kuki read the text from Wally again before replying to her friend

**It's off –Wally**

Kuki stared blankly at the phone, off? He didn't mean….just to be sure she called him to be sure

"Hello?" A think Australian accent asked

"Wally?"

**Boop**

He hung up on her.

**It turns out I will be doing an alternate ending….**

**Review if you have any clue on what I should do at this point**


	17. Chapter 17 I promised

**You just won't believe it**

**I don't own KND**

If you thought it was bad enough when Wally liked someone else, you were wrong because out of nowhere he cancelled the date.

If you thought it was bad enough that he cancelled the date and things couldn't get worse you were wrong, I, Morgan was wrong.

It started after school, only about twenty minutes after I had gotten every detail of Wally's text.

Wally apparently hadn't returned Kuki's phone calls after that. He basically jumped off the edge of the earth.

But I was optimistic about the whole situation, thinking something out of the blue would happen, like when Kuki asked Wally out and he said yes.

Eventually though Kuki texted Morgan back, a little too late I could say.

**Don't text Wally mean messages –Kuki S**

**You told me to –Morgan**

**Yeah well he texted me, after dinner he's gonna explain things to me –Kuki**

**REALLY! –Morgan**

I set down my phone on my coffee table and figured I should check my reviews while I waited, not much to check, don't the anonymous people know they can review too?

After a while of waiting and rereading "trying to tell you" Morgan texted Kuki again

**How'd it go? –Morgan**

**Not well –Kuki S**

**What the Frick did he say –Morgan**

**I can't say… -Kuki S**

**Huh? –Morgan**

**He made me promised I wouldn't tell you –Kuki S**

**WHAT? I'm your best friend! TELL ME –Morgan**

**I promised…. –Kuki S**

After that Kuki stopped texting me back. Leaving me clueless to what Wally said.

Doesn't she know I'm writing a story?

Oh that's right, she's clueless to that little fact.

I guess I'll just have to see what happens…

**The next day…**

Morgan tried to escape her classroom in order to make it to see Kuki. But he teacher stopped her, going on and on

"You really need to listen blah, blah, blah, passing this class blah, blah, blah, summer school"

She just nodded silently, when he was finally done she ran out of the room.

"Why can't you tell me?" she asked her friend

"I promised" Kuki said opening her lunch box

"No dip but Wally has lunch detention" Morgan grinned "He's not even in here"

"I don't care, telling you would just add to the problem"

"Am I the problem?"

"Not you….its really me"

"Is this because he likes someone else?"

"No"

"No? Oh uh is it because you hired me?"

Kuki shook her head, Morgan thought to herself for a moment then exclaimed

"Is it because he's gay?"

Kuki burst out laughing so hard her whole face turned bright red.

"Then what?" Morgan asked

"It happened yesterday…."

**Yesterday**

Kuki was sitting in her first period class innocently chatting with her friend Hoagie, eventually they ran out of things to talk about…

"So how are you and Wally?" Hoagie asked smirking, Kuki blushed

"I asked him out and he said" Kuki grinned

Hoagie's eyes nearly fell out of his head

"What?"

"I know right"

Now if there is one thing every decommissioned 3/4 story has in common, it's that without Hoagie and Abby's ridicule Wally and Kuki get together faster.

While sitting board in Social studies Wally started talking to his best mate Hoagie.

"Hey mate" he said as the American walked into the room

"Fine…So when?"

"When?"

"When is your date with Kuki"

Wally's eyes grew.

"Uh what? I don't even like that cruddy Shelia"

"Sure, but according to her you and her are gonna go out"

After that Wally said nothing, he quickly got back to learning about Ancient Egypt.

But the ridicule didn't stop there, no Hoagie got Abby in on this and it went on for the rest of the day. Even on the bus

**Present**

"I told his best friend and he mocked Wally for it"

"So that's why?"

"Yeah, he didn't say I couldn't tell you but I decided it would be better if I kept my big mouth shut" Kuki frowned "I asked him last night if he was embarrassed of me, why did he want us to be a secret but he didn't respond."

In her next period class Morgan watched a movie about cooking, she watched Wally from across the room in the dark, she didn't know what to say, she thought about cornering him in the hall but like Kuki said that would just add to the problem and she certainly didn't want that. She's just gonna let them work it out, maybe there will be another miracle.

She hoped she didn't already add to the problem but texting some mean language to Wally, she would hate for this to be her fault

And truthfully, even though all the fans were against it, spreading rumors that he is gay didn't seem so mean now.

**I had posted a question on Yahoo answers last night asking for advice, everyone blamed me on this**

**Random guy: You interfered**

**Random girl: You ruined your friend's life, nice.**

**So anyway review your thoughts, opinions and suggestions.**


	18. Chapter 18 Shut up and eat some stake

**Don't worry guys I don't blame me either :)**

**Anyway make sure you review cause if you don't I'll jump out of your computer screen and force you to**

**I don't own KND cause it wasn't on sale at 2am like everything else.**

This chapter starts during third period. Morgan was bored out of her mind not even bothering to listen to the teacher.

"Did you tell him?" Sonya whispered

"I didn't get a chance to" Kimberleigh explained (*winks at yougotrejected*)

After a few days of them always having the same conversation Morgan caught up to what was going on. Kimberleigh was supposed to set up Lee and Sonya. An evil grin spread across her face.

"Ya know" Morgan smirked "I could set you two up; I'm the famous Morgan who got Wally and Kuki together"

"Wally and Kuki aren't together" Kimberleigh said slowly, Morgan stopped smiling

"Well not anymore! Wally screwed it up!"

"And how is this conversation any of your business?"

"Aw go ride a horse and eat some steak" she sighed walking out of the classroom as the bell rang.

**Lunch**

Morgan was munching on her lunch, trying not to think about Wally and Kuki when suddenly-

"Wally hates me" Exclaimed Kuki

"What?" Morgan nearly choked on her apple. Kuki sat down next to her

"He's always talking to the new girl in science, I think he hates me."

Morgan just stared at Kuki waiting for her to say more, Kuki gave her pleading eyes.

"Oh NO! No, no, no you fired me!"

"I didn't fire you, I said you can do what you want now!"

"There's nothing past plan Z!"

"Please"

Morgan groaned and banged her head on the table. When she looked dup again Kuki was still looking at her sadly

"Fine!" Morgan yelled "I'll find out what's up"

**After school**

Morgan just sat down on her couch waiting for something to happen. She turned off her TV and remembered her mission, she took out her phone

**Did you hear what happened to Kuki? -Morgan**

She set down her phone and about twenty minutes later she got a text back

**No, what? –Wally**

**A hinge on her bunch bed snapped, she fractured a wrist and broke her leg. –Morgan**

Morgan was going to judge how much he cares by his reaction

**That sucks –Wally**

Morgan sighed and set down her phone, she would text Kuki now but she got her phone taken away so she just sat in silence, thinking of a plan.

**The next day**

It was after lunch, Morgan had caught Kuki up to everything and they watched Wally from the other side of the cafeteria.

Kuki had to go to the library so Morgan was walking alone in the hall when suddenly a voice yelled

"Morgan!"

The second she heard his voice she started to speed up but in front of her was a ton of slow walking kids so she stopped while Wally caught up to her.

"You liar!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"She doesn't have a broken leg or anything!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Yeah uh…."

"Liar!" he yelled running away

"Yeah uh sorry" she said in a low voice, she couldn't think of what to say to him.

After school she texted him

**Do you hate Kuki? –Morgan**

**No now leave me alone I'm playing a game –Wally**

She set down her phone.

What was she going to do now?

**Yeah I had a field day with Yougotrejected's profile**

**I will probably want to do an alternate ending soon.**

**Thanks for reviewing and guess what! I got the new Punch time explosion Wii game!**

**But they called them sector five! I know V means five but I'm still mad.**

**This game rocks people! Rocks my socks! Rachel is in the background a lot.**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19 A bad chapter for 25

**If you are a 3/4 fan you may want a barf bag, I know I need one. But not only will 3/4 fans need a barf bag in this one….just read.**

**I don't own KND**

"Beep" My phone sang again for the buhmillionth time.

"Ugh I know!"

Long story short I'm out of minutes on my phone and my friends have been texting me all weekend.

I guess I should be glad I have a break from all the drama but I'm not. I really want to know what's happening with them right now.

I glanced over at the clock. I had to wait for my mom to get home to get more minutes and it had been hours.

About an hour later I heard a knock at the door and let my mother in, she got me my minutes and I quickly skimmed through the seven messages from my friends.

One caught my eye

**Wally so hates me –Kuki S**

Kuki was convinced that Wally truly hated her. I mean so what he ignored her a few times, that doesn't mean he hates her, right?

I texted her back

**He doesn't –Morgan**

I tried to convince Kuki that she didn't need him, he was a looser and she could have anyone else. But Kuki told me otherwise, she said that no guy wants anything to do with her and that she should quit while she still has some dignity.

I groaned loudly and just set down my phone. I didn't need all this right now.

When I came back though…..that's when I was clueless what to do now.

I got a text. It wasn't from Abby or Sonya or even Kuki for that matter. In capital letters Wally's name flashed on my screen.

I gulped as she taped the screen revealing the message (these are his exact words)

**Stop trying to convince Kuki I don't hate her –Wally**

I could've choked air if it wasn't for the fact that now I could hardly breathe. Wally really hated Kuki? What?

**You mean you actually hate her! –Morgan**

Almost instantly I got a message back

**No –Wally**

**? I am so confused, then why do you want her to think you hate her? –Morgan**

I waited a few minutes for him to respond. Nothing. I even wrote up this chapter in that time and I knew he had gotten my message but for some reason didn't respond to it.

**The next day**

So apparently it was all Kuki's fault. She was texting him (she's actually talking to him again) and I kept interrupting their conversations so he told me to stop. I explained what happened to Kuki at lunch and she filled in the gaps of what happened.

Anyway this is the second to last chapter because it is possible that this story could still have a 3/4 ending.

How?

You'll see….

Any way Kuki was acting really depressed around Wally to make him feel bad. It was working; he followed her to her bus trying to get her to smile.

She's acting suicidal around him now which concerns me because she's so good at it. She keeps saying she's given up on life to him making him a bit nervous.

Today in cooking class I was hoping Wally would ask me about it but he just made jokes and talked to Nigel.

It was pretty boring, though he gave me his juice :)

After The last bell of the day rang kids ran out the classroom nearly knocking me over. I waited in the hall for Kuki to meet me.

"Where are you going mate?" An Australian voice asked, I looked over to see Hoagie running down the hall Kuki was coming from.

Hoagie didn't answer and kept running. Wally just stood there, next to me.

Eventually Kuki appeared and Wally started walking with us. With Kuki in the middle, talking to him I figured it might be a good time to sneak away.

I started walking faster and a voice shouted

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kuki asked

"I wasn't trying to sneak away" I said scratching my head

"Yeah okay" Wally said sarcastically.

Wally turned down a different hall and Kuki grabbed my arm and lead me far away from him.

"You're not gonna believe this" (I will give 20 cookies to the person who saw this coming)

"What?"

"On my way to meet you….Wally's best friend asked me out"

"Kuki what are you trying to say?"

"Hoagie asked me out!"

***faints***

**Wally: is she okay?**

**Kuki: No**

**Hoagie: What's going on?**

**Me: Its fine people I'm okay *eye twitches* anyways I said this might have a 3/4 ending cause Wally and Hoagie are best friends**

**Wally: You think I'm not gonna like this?**

**Me: We'll see, won't we**


	20. Chapter 20 Love is weird

**This is the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed *leaves cookies on the review button* Click it and get a taste.**

**Also what the crud Sarah! You ditched us on FB!**

**I don't own KND**

It wasn't me. I Morgan didn't do it. I swear.

Confused? Me too. Just continue reading and things will start to make sense.

I was sitting in language arts this morning, just sitting silently when a boy nearby spoke up.

"Did you hear Wallabee beetles is gay?"

Like I said before, it wasn't me. As much as I wanted to spread rumors that he was gay I never actually got around to doing it. Someone else beat me to it apparently.

Before I could get any details out of him the teacher shushed the class and continued the lesson.

Anyways in the cafeteria I couldn't help but get worried about Kuki. If you remember Hoagie asked her out. I still don't know her answer. I spotted Kuki and motioned her to walk faster. I couldn't tell what she was thinking by the blank expression on her face.

I didn't hate Hoagie or anything, in fact I thought he was really funny (believe it or not) but I am not a huge supporter of this pairing. I wasn't even sure this was a real pairing until I checked out the three stories on Fan fiction. It seems weird to me, those two can't fall in love right?

So anyways Kuki had told Hoagie yesterday she would think about it, not giving him an answer yet and I hoped Wally would get jealous and try to win his girl back. In fact I counted on it! Wally was so the jealous type

"I told Wally" Was the first thing she said to me, my jaw dropped.

"Huh?" I exclaimed

"I told Wally…..about Hoagie asking me out"

"And!" I asked on the edge of my seat with my fan girl eyes as wide as they go.

"And…..He told me to go for it….."

I was just about to victory dance; that is until I started to understand what she was saying. 

"Huh?"

"Well actually he insisted…."

I couldn't believe it. Wally stole my job! It was my job to set my best friend up with someone and he ended up setting his best friend up with my client.

"So how are you gonna tell Hoagie that you like someone else?" I asked opening my lunch box

"Actually…..During first period I agreed to go out with him, since it was cool with Wally" she said calmly as if it where nothing, while I had spit my water out all over the table.

"YOU WHAT!"

I figured Kuki had lost it now and I started to talk about the subject more when she shushed me.

"There he is" she whispered as Wally walked past our table, now I was sure she lost it.

"You're going out with Hoagie but you are gonna continue to stalk Wally?" I asked, Kuki smiled.

"Yeah"

"You've lost it"

"I haven't lost-Hey there's Wally" she pointed to him.

I rolled my eyes, this girl sitting next to me was still all over Wally, yet she was going out with his best friend.

A week later after lunch I was sitting in cooking class wearing a white apron when Kuki struck my mind. I couldn't help but think about what she was talking about with him. He had changed out of cooking after getting a bad grade and ended up in her class.

People had given them blank stares, some giggling like crazy fan girls. They took pictures of the new couple. I wanted to puke; they aren't a real pairing right! I mean sure they aren't gross together but…

But back in reality I noticed something shiny. Something with an apple on the back of it.

"OMG an Ipad!" I whispered starring at the shiny device. It only took me two seconds to realize that none other than Hoagie P. Gilligan was holding this piece of technology.

Hoagie, who was in Kuki's class, was told to take some pictures with the Ipad 2 of our cooking class. I was kinda excited because I wanted to do some crazy poses for him to show Kuki when he got back to class. Though he didn't take any pictures of me. Though he did managed to take 7 pictures of his best friend Wally (surprise, Surprise)

I rolled my eyes after he left and managed to focus on the picture I was drawing, 3/4. I managed to hide it before Wally saw.

I then heard Wally have a very weird conversation with some girls. The teacher walked over.

"He's being weird" An emo chick with black hair exclaimed

"He's just trying to impress you, Wally just get her number and take her to a movie"

I nearly died laughing; yeah he'll get right on that. With Wally and Kuki never going out he was free to do what he wanted but according to Kuki I would never be fired from trying. It didn't matter if she married Hoagie and had a million kids with him; I was to knock on her door every time I had a new plan. It made me smile but also made me a bit nervous, was she dating Hoagie for all the wrong reasons?

When the bell rang I struggled to escape from my apron but did manage to make it into the hall the second Kuki passed by. I ran up and grabbed her backpack.

"Let me go!" She laughed as I pulled her.

"Never" I laughed, I waited until Hoagie turned down a different Hallway and finally let her go. She scowled at me.

"We were gonna hold hands!" she yelled nearly giving me a heart attack.

She actually liked him? She wanted to hold his hand? What? She liked him?

I thought this was an evil scheme and maybe it is or used to be but I never realized they you could find love like that, with her crush setting her up with his friend. It all seems freaky but I guess love happens whether you're trying to get the special someone or that special someone setting you up with their best friend. Love is weird.

I laughed loudly to myself as I continued down the hall

**Alternate ending (the rest of this didn't happen)**

I laughed to myself loudly following Kuki until we were far from the cooking room.

Wally let out a deep sigh. He just stood there, thinking to himself, paralyzed since he left the classroom. He could hardly feel the heavy weight of his backpack almost knocking him over.

"I thought you liked Kuki" A British voice said from behind him, startled he turned around quickly. He scratched behind his head before answering

"What?"

"You….Kuki?" Nigel put an arm on his best friend's shoulder.

"No I like someone else" He said but Nigel gave a look of disbelief "Yeah well….Hoagie liked her…I couldn't ruin my friendship" he muttered

"But you regret it?" Nigel asked

"She seems to have moved on" he sighed leaning against the wall.

"Weren't you gonna go out with her like a month ago?"

"Yeah…but when she told Hoagie about it he nearly shoved me into a wall after school, I told her some excuse and let him have her….He's one of my best friends"

"I understand" Nigel said looking down the empty hall "I just hope you understand what you gave up"

And he walked off with his hands behind back. Wally just said silently

"I don't think I do"

**An scene! Great job guys!**

**A special thanks to my friends! You guys rock**

**Wally: *takes off costume* hey I'm Dominic**

**Kuki: *takes off costume* I'm Jillian**

**Hoagie: *takes off costume* I'm JP *walks out of the room***

**Me: Yeah I don't exactly know him well enough to have stay. So how are you guys**

**Jillian: Great. Considering we know nothing of this story**

**Me: Yeah and I'm gonna keep it that way for like another year or so**

**Dominic: Why?**

**Me: Cause you 2 can take me. And none of you probably watch this show.**

**Wally: *stares with his mouth open***

**Kuki: What is going on here!**

**Me: Oh hey guys, I had my friends play you, except for the first chapter**

**Abby: How come Abby wasn't mentioned in the end?**

**Me: Shoot I forgot! Abby's father died yesterday.**

**Abby: What!**

**Me: Yeah sorry.**

**Jillian: anyway review! *punches Wally's arm* Punch!**

**Wally: What the crud!**

**Jillian: Peace!**


End file.
